


Midsommar

by missdibley



Series: East Of The Sun, West Of The Moon [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Wallander (UK TV), Wallander (UK TV) RPF, Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Midsummer, Smut, Summer Love, Sweden - Freeform, Ystad, midsommar, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after meeting and falling in love in Chicago, Halla and Magnus begin their lives together when she moves to Ystad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsommar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halla says goodbye to Chicago (for now), and leaves for Sweden (and Magnus).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the letter that was previously in this space. Not to worry! It will reappear later in the work.

_Lo! thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
__For thee, and for myself, no quiet find._  
Sonnet 27, William Shakespeare

* * *

_**Ystad Policestation** _

_“Du har en frisyr.”_

Detective Inspector Magnus Martinsson looked up from his desk to find his colleague, Ann-Britt Höglund, standing in the doorway of his office. She set down the large canvas tote bag she’d been carrying, then adjusted the small leather purse that hung over her shoulder.

Her hair was pulled back rather severely from her face, but her eyes were bright, and her cheeks rosy. It was a warm Tuesday evening in June, and Ann-Britt was eager to leave for the midsummer holiday. But first, a word with Magnus about his hair.

He nodded at the bag on the floor. _“Behöver du hjälp med det?”_

Ann-Britt smirked. “No,” she replied, switching to English. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

She nodded. “That’s right. I simply stated that you got a haircut. And this is the bit where you agree.”

“Yes,” Magnus conceded. “I got a haircut. It’s hot so I thought it would be cooler, clipping it like this.” He ran a hand over the spot where his curls used to hang over into his eyes. But the stylist, in addition to cutting it short, had styled the few long locks he had left [up and off his brow with a little gel](https://49.media.tumblr.com/d6c021fdee59228dae1e9d504a3b8f35/tumblr_nv3t75Y69m1t7x9x7o1_250.gif). Magnus was self-conscious enough that he hadn’t noticed the female administrative staff cooing over his new look when he returned from the salon. His hair hadn’t been this short since he had been a trainee, fresh out of the academy. He wondered what Halla would think.

Ann-Britt looked at his face closely. “She’s arriving tomorrow, isn’t she?”

Magnus cast a quick glance at the photograph taped to his monitor. It was from the evening a year before when he and Halla had first met, the souvenir picture from their visit to the ferris wheel at Navy Pier in Chicago. It had been their first date, the occasion of their first kiss and then the first time they made love.

“That’s right. Tomorrow afternoon. I’m picking her up in Copenhagen.”

“And then…” Ann-Britt prompted.

“We drive up to my parents’ cottage in Skärhamn the day after that.”

Ann-Britt whistled softly. “First time she’s meeting them?”

Magnus nodded. “Parents. Grandparents. Aunts and uncles. Everybody.”

Ann-Britt’s smirk turned into a tender smile when she saw Magnus begin to fidget, picking up and twirling a pen in his fingers. Her head tilted to one side. “Are you nervous, Magnus?”

He  put down the pen and took a deep breath. “Excited, more like.”

Ann-Britt picked her bag up off the floor, grimacing slightly as bore the weight of it in one hand. “Of course.” She looked at Magnus reassuringly. “I look forward to meeting her. It’s Halla, yes? The American girl with the Swedish name?”

Magnus felt his cheeks get warm. “Yes. Halla.”

“Your Halla.” Ann-Britt murmured.

Magnus lips curled into a grin. “My Halla.”

“I’m off then, Magnus. Happy Midsommar.”

“Happy Midsommar, Ann-Britt.” He replied, giving a small wave as she turned and left him alone.

Magnus looked at his monitor, which displayed an email containing Halla’s itinerary. SAS flight 944 from Chicago O’Hare International Airport, arriving in Copenhagen the following afternoon, just before 1:00pm. If he hurried, he could drive home, go for a run, shower, eat supper, send Halla an email, get into bed, and lie awake long into the night, counting the hours until she was there.

* * *

**Mity Nice Bar & Grill**

For a Tuesday evening in June, the [Mity Nice Bar & Grill](http://www.mitynicechicago.com/) in Chicago’s Water Tower Place was rather busy. Waiters refilled glasses, took orders, and delivered bills. Diners gossiped over salads and glasses of iced tea, plotting which stores they should visit next.

A party of five sat in the middle of the dining room, lingering over dessert: a big chocolate chip cookie baked in the cast iron skillet it was served in, topped with a dollop of vanilla ice cream and a liberal helping of chocolate sauce. Four of the people at the table had taken a couple of bites then stopped, leaving the majority of it to Halla, the guest of honor, to finish.

“I get it, but I still think it sucks.” Tait scowled at Halla, her thick eyebrows furrowed.

Lauren sighed as she inspected her freshly manicured nails. “But it’s not like she’s leaving forever, Tait.” She leaned over to check on her baby son in his stroller. “She’ll be back.”

“But only for Labor Day weekend, just to sort out the end of her lease.” Nat took a sip of Coke. He looked at his husband Kevin. “And then she’s gone forever.”

Kevin nodded sagely. “Shall we start auditioning her replacement now?”

“Stop it!” Halla looked at her friends. “I thought you jerks were happy for me!”

“We were.” Lauren shook her head. “Two months ago when you first told us you were moving to Sweden. But now it’s tonight, you’re leaving in, like, mere hours, and we’re very sad.”

Halla rolled her eyes. “Liars. If you were so sad then why did you get me all that stuff from [Early to Bed](http://www.early2bedshop.com/)?”

“Maybe we thought if you had enough toys to keep you, you know…” Tait wiggled her eyebrows. “You would stay.”

“If that’s what you wanted, then you should have gotten me a vibrator and not a pair of hot pink pasties with matching crotchless underpants,” Halla drawled.

Lauren slapped Tait on the arm. “I told you we shoulda gotten the vibe!”

Kevin raised his ginger ale. “A toast?”

When they lifted their glasses, Halla quickly wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek.

“To Halla, that her life in Sweden is full of laughter, replete with adventure, and rich with love.” Kevin smiled.

“And to Magnus...” Nat intoned. “May he give you all the love you deserve, and, um, possess all the endurance you’ll require!”

“Ass!” Halla threw a balled up napkin at Nat, who dodged it. He put down his Coke and pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey everybody!”

The group turned around and said hello to the girl who appeared behind Halla.

[“Helen!”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241861) Halla stood up and hugged her young friend. “We just had dessert, but can we get you some dinner? Nat’s buying!”

“I’m cool. I ate at the office.” Helen patted her belly. “We got ribs from [Smoque](http://www.smoquebbq.com/).

“And how is our fine [Mayor Emanuel](http://www.quaxelrod.com/) today?” Tait shook her head. “Is he still operating [Puppet Bike](http://puppetbike.com/)?”

“Today was the last day.” Helen nodded. “He’s still going around town, trying out all these different things to promote tourism to the city.”

“What’s next?” asked Kevin.

Helen blushed. “He’s, ah, joining the [Windy City Rollers](http://www.windycityrollers.com/) for the next few weeks.”

“That’s women’s roller derby, right?” Halla signaled for the check.

“Uh huh,” replied Helen. “His derby name is Rahmbo.”

Everybody groaned, except for Halla. She clapped her hands. “God, am I gonna miss this place.” She looked around the table, and then at Helen. “I’m going to miss you guys so much.”

* * *

**Chicago O’Hare International Airport**

Helen had left work early so she could tag along to O’Hare with Nat and Halla after dropping Kevin back at home. She hadn’t packed much, but Halla was grateful for the help as the three of them walked through short-term parking.

“Oakley just landed.” Helen held up her phone once they arrived at baggage claim. She looked at Halla with concern. “You sure you’ll be okay checking in by yourself?”

Halla nodded. “I’ve just got the one suitcase, and it’s carry-on size. I’ll be back in September for warmer clothes. This should be enough to get me through the next couple of months.”

“And whatever else you need, you can just buy.” Nat rubbed Halla’s back. “Which I am beginning to suspect was the plan all along. You never could resist H&M.”

Halla grinned, then peered at Helen. “Where’s he now?”

“HELEN!”

The three friends looked in the direction of the shout that carried over the crowds. A tall boy with blond curls rushed down an escalator and ran through travelers assembled near the baggage carousels, leapfrogging over several bags and a nervous Yorkshire terrier, before taking Helen in his arms. Oakley had been moving so swiftly that the two of them promptly fell to the floor. The two of them laughed between passionate kisses, fumbling as Oakley shrugged off his backpack and Helen pulled down her skirt so she didn’t flash everyone in the vicinity.

“Why don’t you take a picture it’ll last longer?” Nat waved off a family who frowned at Oakley and Helen rolling around on the floor. Halla felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out, swiping at the display to discover that she had a text from Magnus.

**< Are you at the airport?>**

<Just got here. H & O are making out on the floor in baggage claim.>

**< Tell them I say hi.>**

<As soon as they come up for air. What time is it there?>

**< About 3:00 am.>**

<Why aren’t you in bed?>

**< I am in bed. Can’t sleep. Text me a bedtime story. Make it dirty.>**

<Impatient boy. Can’t you wait until tomorrow?>

**< It is tomorrow. You’ll be here in 10 hours. I can’t wait that long.>**

<What’s 10 more hours?>

**< I’m spoiled.>**

<I bet you say that to all your girlfriends.>

**< No. They don’t give me as much trouble as you do.>**

<I hate you.>

**< I love you.>**

<Good night, Magnus.>

**< Good night, Käraste.>**

* * *

“This isn’t goodbye, Nat.” Halla looked up at Nat, who rubbed his eyes preemptively to keep from tearing up. He’d given Helen and Oakley the keys to the car, telling them he’d catch up to them in the lot so he could drive them back to Halla’s apartment, which they were subletting for the summer.

“I know,” he replied. He noticed how big Halla’s eyes were, and how she was breathing deeply and slowly. “You sure about this?”

Halla shrugged. “Right now? At this very moment? Dunno. I’m too excited.”

“But…” Nat said carefully.

“I’m sure of him, Nat. Of Magnus.” She looked up and smiled. “I’m sure of us.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Nat pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Halla murmured into his chest. When her best friend continued to hold onto her, she squirmed a little. “Okay, let’s make this fast. Before I start crying and ruin your beautiful shirt.”

Nat took a step back. “Right. And besides, it isn’t goodbye. Just like you said.”

“More of a [smell you later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THBnT9EQDkQ),” Halla deadpanned.

“Exactly.” Nat grinned. He kissed the top of Halla’s head. “September?”

“September,” Halla repeated. “Give my love to Kevin.”

“Tell Magnus I hate him for taking you away.”

“Sure I will.” Halla booped Nat’s nose. “Sure.”

* * *

Halla sent one last text to Magnus _(“jag älskar dig xo H”)_ as her plane taxied for liftoff. Earbuds in place, she tried to listen to the Swedish language lessons she’d downloaded to her phone. But she couldn’t concentrate. She was too… something, in a state between fear and excitement, which prevented her from sleeping. And if Halla couldn’t sleep, she was going to sort herself out for the long flight to Denmark.

The contents of Halla’s bag, an ancient [Danish bookbag](http://www.danishsouperbag.com/frameset.html) (“How appropriate,” she mused when she saw the flag sewn inside the flap) carried the following:

  * boarding pass

  * passport

  * currency (US dollars and Swedish kronor)

  * eyeglasses, contact lenses, contact lens case, and contact lens solution

  * Kindle (books, smutty fan fiction downloaded from AO3)

  * iPhone, iPhone cable, adapters, and spare battery

  * laptop and power cord

  * sandwich bag with eyebrow pencil, lip gloss, mascara, blush, eyeliner, concealer

  * sandwich bag with moisturizer, ibuprofen, detergent wipes, tampons, new birth control pills

  * empty water bottle

  * two (2) black Sharpie markers, three (3) small [Field Notes](http://fieldnotesbrand.com/shop/) notebooks, favorite fountain pen snagged from [Uncle Gerhard’s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3925486/chapters/9257821) home office

  * two (2) tubes of red lipstick

  * [pouch with cat and fox rings given to her by Magnus in Dublin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3935746/chapters/9037060)




Halla withdrew one of the notebooks, opening it to a clean page before she dug out her fountain pen. She uncapped the pen and began to doodle until at last she began to write words, and then her own name.

Halla Roque Halla Roque Halla Roque

Halla Elizabeth Roque Halla Elizabeth Roque Halla Elizabeth Roque

Halla Roque Martinsson? Halla Roque-Martinsson? Halla Martinsson? Mrs. Magnus Martinsson?

Magnus & Halla Halla & Magnus

H & M

Halla was laughing at herself when a flight attendant came by, offering a cocktail napkin and a packet of flatbread before taking her drink order. Settling herself in with a small can of ginger ale, Halla stared out the window into the black night and began to count the hours until she and Magnus were together.

* * *

_**Københavns Lufthavn** _

Magnus nearly forgot the flowers on the passenger seat when he got out of the car after parking. They were just a few daisies from his neighbor’s garden, wrapped with a blue ribbon, but he held them carefully as he speed-walked to the Arrivals area of terminal 3.

Halla’s flight had just landed, but there was no message from her yet. He texted her to say he would be just beyond the barrier, where people were already crowding around as they waited for their loved ones. Finding a place just under some stairs that led up to Departures, Magnus went through the rest of his messages and waited.

Some of them were from his father, reminding him to call before they left Ystad on Thursday, to call again once they reached the island, and to drive carefully. The other messages were from his mother, asking if there was anything Halla would not eat, or could not eat, and to emphasize yet again that she was putting them in the same bedroom despite his grandmother’s protestations about them not being married. Magnus assured his father that yes, he would drive carefully, and that he would take the E6 up to Tjörn instead of the E20. He told his mother no, there wasn’t anything Halla wouldn’t eat, and that as soon as _farmor_ met Halla, she would be so charmed that the matter of Magnus and Halla sleeping in the same room would be of no consequence.

Magnus shoved his phone back in his pocket, looked up, and there she was.

Halla shuffled forward, pulling a wheeled suitcase behind her. She wore her bookbag over her shoulder as she scanned the crowd, a tiny smile on her lips. She stumbled a little over a small child who darted in front of her as he ran to catch up to his family. When Halla tilted her chin up, tucking an unruly lock of hair behind her ear, she stopped in her tracks. She’d seen Magnus finally.

Halla waited for him to come forward before she let go of her suitcase and stepped into his embrace. She pressed her face into his chest before looking up into his eyes. She smiled.

“You got a haircut.”

Magnus nodded. “Is it alright?”

Halla reached up and placed her hands on the back of his neck, running her fingers over the hair. She pulled him down and brought his mouth to hers, moaning when he slipped his tongue between her lips. Halla sucked on it gently before she released him.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “It looks nice.”

“Just nice?” Magnus asked.

Halla considered his face, how it looked even more serious. He clenched his jaw slightly, a show of mock impatience, and she giggled. “Okay. I didn’t think it was possible, but somehow you’re even hotter with it short. And it’s not so short. Look.” She reached up and pulled gently on the curls his stylist had spared. “I can still tug.”

“Now why, my darling, would you need to do something like that?” Magnus bent down and kissed Halla’s earlobe.

“You really have to ask?” Halla squealed when he nipped at her jaw.

“I really do.” Magnus stood up and took the handle of Halla’s suitcase. He gave her the flowers, which made her smile. “The drive’s about an hour, so if you want to spend that time explaining in graphic detail…”

She shook her head. “Lead the way.”

* * *

_**ett hus vid havet någonstans i Ystad** _

“Halla?”

She startled awake, finding herself still in the passenger seat of his car. Magnus was standing outside, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it. The car was parked in the gravel driveway of a red brick cottage. She thought she could hear the sea.

“How long was I asleep?” Halla stepped out carefully, humming with contentment when he rubbed her back.

“About an hour or so.” Magnus laughed when she scowled. “Poor baby. So tired.”

“But I was going to be all cute and flirty in the car. Take pictures of the Swedish countryside whizzing past.”

“It’s just as well.” Magnus shut the door and started leading her to the house. “The Swedish countryside was just the motorway. And your snoring was pretty soothing to listen to.”

“I don’t snore!” Halla protested as she stepped inside. “I just… breathe really loud.” She looked around his house and smiled. “So. This is you.”

The kitchen and living room combined into one large space, made airy and bright by the light coming in through the picture window, and wide plank wooden floors that were painted a soft glossy white. Black and white photographs of the sea in simple white wooden frames hung over and around a flat screen tv, which was set opposite a long charcoal gray couch. Magnus shut the door behind them, then sat Halla down so she could rest.

“I know you probably shouldn’t sleep, as it’s only a little after 2:00. But maybe some tea?” When Halla nodded, Magnus smiled. “Back in a second.”

While he started the electric kettle, Halla looked at the books and DVD’s arranged on the shelves that flanked the television. “There’s a lot of English language stuff here. Whitman. Dickens. Shakespeare.”

Magnus chuckled. “I loved reading Shakespeare in high school, but found it wasn’t always the best for improving my English.”

“Well, no, not if you wanted to have a regular conversation. But what about chatting up romantic teenage girls?”

“Not likely.” Magnus shook his head. “Not when my favorite works were the dramas, the bloody stuff.”

“Poor baby,” replied Halla sweetly.

He set two mugs and a basket of tea bags on a tray. He poured the last of his milk into a glass creamer shaped like a cow, then set the empty carton on the counter. He added milk to the list of items taped to his refrigerator, then found a packet of biscuits for the tray. When the kettle began to whistle, Magnus shut it off then turned to ask Halla what kind of tea she wanted.

“Käraste?”

Halla was gone from her seat on the couch. She wasn’t in his office, gazing out the window that faced the Baltic Sea. Nor was she freshening up in the bathroom, where he had set out extra towels for her. Taking a deep breath, Magnus entered his bedroom.

Halla lay on her stomach, clad only in her bra and knickers. Her hair, which she had tied up with a ribbon for the car ride to Ystad, fell loose down her back. When she heard him come in, she pushed herself onto her side, propping up her head with one hand while the other rested on her hip.

“Hey.” Magnus bit his lip, then began to undress. First pulling off his shirt, he toed off his sneakers and socks as he unzipped his jeans. All the while, Halla recited:

 _Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,_  
_The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;_  
_But then begins a journey in my head_  
_To work my mind, when body's work's expired:_  
_For then my thoughts--from far where I abide--_  
_Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee_

“You see, dear Magnus,” Halla whispered as he crawled onto the bed. “If you had tried the sonnets, maybe you would have gotten somewhere with those girls.” She laughed softly when he pushed her onto her back, straddling her at the waist while he carefully removed her bra.

“But then you might not be here if I had.” Magnus lowered his head to her neck, sucking gently at the tender flesh while his hands slipped down her sides and began to tug off her underwear. “You might still be in Chicago, eating hot dogs with somebody else.”

“Maybe,” mused Halla as Magnus came back up to kiss her on the lips. “But it wouldn’t have been as fun.” She giggled between kisses. “Or as delicious.” She sighed. “Or as sexy.”

“Hot dogs are sexy?” He bit her bottom lip.

“Only with you, dear.” Halla closed her eyes, arching her back as Magnus kissed her deeply. He was languid, slowly flicking his tongue just inside her mouth, teasing her tongue while his hands slid underneath her at the waist. When he grabbed her ass, she rolled her hips. Halla’s legs parted, then hooked around his.

Magnus knelt slightly as he spread her legs wider with his, moving his hands so he could push himself up slightly against the mattress. He paused when he felt Halla’s hands stop short of running over the top of his head. “Käraste? What’s wrong?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him dreamily. “I don’t want to mess up your hair.”

“You little brat…” Magnus nipped at her jaw. Halla responded by combing his hair with her fingers, mussing the small curls by his temple. “Do that again.”

“Of course, darling.” She ran her fingers through his hair, resisting the temptation to grab him around the back, his waist, his ass, anywhere she could gain purchase as Magnus ran his hands along her inner thighs. When one of his hands strayed to her sex, a thumb gently swiping at her clit, she swore under her breath.

“Soon, love.” Magnus moved down the bed, his mouth laying claim to her as he did. Swirling his tongue around her nipples, then dipping it into her navel, he traced a line down her belly until his lips pursed around her clit. Halla’s hands, which had moved to cup the nape of his neck, found their way back to his curls, and tugged.

He lapped at her slowly, first along her slit and then back up to the bundle of nerves that he lightly traced just with the tip of his tongue. As Halla’s fingers clenched, he nuzzled her clit with the tip of his nose, then pushed his tongue into her. He moaned, losing himself in the scent of her sex, the feeling of her, so wet and warm and sweet to the taste.

“Ah!” Halla gasped, whimpering when Magnus slipped a finger inside her to join his tongue in teasing her. When she pushed her hips up, he brushed that tender spot inside her and began to lick faster. His other hand splayed across her belly, Magnus held her down, felt her shudder, listened to her moan as she got close.

He cast a quick glance up, meeting Halla’s gaze as she looked down. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and Magnus flicked his tongue over her clit several times before taking it between his lips to suck. He chuckled softly when her hands grabbed his hair and tugged, hard, as she came.

Magnus sat back, hands planted on his thighs, as he looked at Halla. Chest flushed, a smile curling her lips. She appeared happy, satisfied and comfortable.

He was surprised when she sat up quickly and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed the hollow of his throat, then pulled him down so he lay on top of her. Halla wrapped her legs around him at the waist, then took him in hand. She stroked him a few times, murmuring when he groaned.

“Oh!” Her eyes were wide, pleased as the tip of his cock brushed against her folds. Halla sighed as she slowly pushed into her, then whispered into Magnus’s ear (“jag älskar dig jag älskar dig jag älskar dig”) when he began to move. His hips wound, then snapped when he was fully seated. She felt so good she couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Again with the laughing, karäste.” Magnus murmured. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d be insulted.”

“Can’t help it, love.” Halla kissed his cheek. “It feels good.” She kissed his lips. “You feel good.”

He nodded, then pushed himself up slightly so he could thrust properly. Jaw clenched, he focused on the feeling of filling her, of connecting to her and being so close that there was nothing but her, and him. Her breath was sweet, and she tasted faintly of lemon and water when he kissed her.

Magnus had often wondered what it would be like. The first time they made love in this bed, which was now their bed, their home. He hadn’t imagined it would be quite so warm, despite the cool sea breeze coming through the open window. Or how quiet it would be, that the only sounds would be theirs. There should have been roses, candles or soft music, something to make it special. But as the days were long, for the summer sun didn’t set until very late, candles burning seemed foolish. And there was nothing he wanted to hear more than the waves crashing in the distance, his own happy sighs, and Halla’s gentle voice in his ears.

Magnus breathed, hiccuping a little as his lips parted from Halla’s for just a moment. She kissed him hard, her moans sounding desperate as he bucked harder and faster. Tightening her legs around his waist, she whimpered when his cock began to hit that spot, and she called out to him. Halla looked at him, deep into his eyes as all at once she came again. She smiled when she felt him stiffen a few moments after, and his own climax followed. Halla’s kisses were tender, delicate as Magnus relaxed completely into her embrace.

“Welcome home, käraste.”

“Thanks, love.” Halla kissed his temple. “It’s nice to be here.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” Magnus murmured before shutting his eyes.

“But what if you do?”

“I won’t. Just give me a moment, and we’ll have another go.”

“Another go?” Halla said in mock protest. “But I just got here.”

“Yes, dear.” Magnus pretended to check the time on his bare right wrist. “And it’s been six weeks since we were last together. You owe me quite a lot of love, you know.”

“Okay,” Halla relented. “But only because you are so very lovable.” She tapped his nose. “How long do I have to, ah, pay off my debt?”

Magnus nuzzled her cheek. “The rest of our lives.”

Halla nodded. “That sounds perfectly fair to me.”


End file.
